


Innocence

by StilesIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Danny, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Being Idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/StilesIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: After being beaten, tortured and helping Lydia save Jackson's ungrateful ass, Stiles gets kicked out of the pack and discovers he's a mage. With the help of his new Watcher and Danny he will learn how to navigate his new powers and abilities. But he also learns that being magic isn't all its cracked up to be. After realizing their mistake the pack wants him back, but will the Stiles they try to help be the same boy they knew before? Will he ever forgive them, or has he finally realized he's stronger on his own?Inspired by the works of Littleredridinghunter. If you haven't already, check them out!!!Also, updates will be slow for the next few months.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters are going to be short in order to build up the story and then they will get longer as the story progresses.

Stiles felt himself regaining consciousness. He was on his stomach, the middle of his body twisted slightly. He tried to move and almost screamed in pain. They must have broken more ribs than he originally thought.

He cracked an eye open slightly trying to take in his surroundings. They were in the woods, in a small clearing somewhere in the preserve he guessed. Stiles couldn’t tell how deep they were but it seemed darker than usual. He heard soft voices to his left and turned his head slightly to try and hear what they were saying. They were standing with their backs to him seemingly unconcerned that he might try to escape.

“Leave the boy he is of no use to us anymore. Let them find his body.” He knew that voice. Gerard. Stiles tried to repress the panic that started flowing through his system. Stiles closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to slip his hand out from under his body in preparation to try and get to his feet and run. He gritted his teeth when the pain in his ribs flared up again.

“What about the wolves?” Another man asked with disgust clear in his tone. Stiles stopped moving.

“Bring them. They may still be a useful bargaining chip with Hale or Deucalion.” Gerard responded. Stiles moved his head in the other direction. Hale? What would Gerard want with Derek? He turned his head the other way. He could see Boyd and Erica close to him on the ground as well as another female he didn’t recognize. Stiles decided she must be a wolf as well.

“We can continue to try and get information out of them!” A gleeful voice almost shouted and Stiles felt bile rising in his throat, and was on the edge of another panic attack. He knew that voice too.

He felt the Hunters start moving and reached his hand out towards where Erica lay. She seemed to start stirring and Stiles felt his panic continue to rise. As long as Erica, Boyd and the unknown wolf were awake and could heal Gerard would continue to torture them. His hand slid through the grass and he felt a strange pull. He saw the air around the three wolves shimmer slightly as if moving. The unknown wolf cracked her eyes open slightly and found Stiles. They widened in terror as she heard the Hunters approach. He felt the need to comfort her and even though he knew he was no match for the Hunters, he had to try. He didn’t know her but he knew no one deserved this.

“Don’t worry, I got you.” He whispered to her as his hand continued forward, her eyes widened and the air shimmered a few seconds more and seemed to settle.

“Well would you look at that! The loudmouth brat survived!” Stiles was jerked up by his hair and he cried out in pain.

“Impossible!” James snarled.

_Impossible?_ Stiles wondered confused as hell.

“You must be losing your touch James.” Another voice sneered.

“Not for long.” Alan responded nastily. Stiles was terrified of James. The man had way too much fun with knives. He heard a gun cock. The wolf looked at him again in horror, eyes heavy as she started to pass out once more. A shot rang through the clearing as her eyes drifted shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The night air was cool and crisp as a car rolled to a stop at the edge of the road through the preserve. A man got out of the car and took a deep breath. He could taste the slight magic in the air. He knew now that he was in the right place. He started out into the forest, occasionally stopping to take another deep breath and changing direction slightly.

He came to a small clearing and saw the body of a young boy in a red hoodie. Slightly confused, he cautiously walked up to him and crouched down. He reached out to try and turn the boy over and when his hand made contact he yanked it back immediately. He’d rarely felt anyone who radiated that much pain. He gritted his teeth and reached out again, gently turning the body until he could see the boy’s face.

He was younger than he’d expected. He glanced over the pale features and dark hair. Too young for something like this, he thought sadly. He glanced down at the boy’s chest and saw the seeping blood. He mashed his teeth together. He hated this but there was nothing he could do for the boy. He was forbidden to interfere in the affairs of humans and he needed to continue chasing the scent of the magic. With great sorrow he left the boy in the clearing and moved on.

The magic lingered in the air and he continued to follow it through the trees for what felt like miles until he came to an old abandoned homestead. Decades abandoned from the looks of it. The house and barn were crumbling and rotted. There was a light in the rear of the house. The man crept closer.

He used his magic to cloak himself and crept up to the open window. There were several men inside as well as three people tied up in the corner. No, not people, he sniffed, wolves. His eyes flared. This was part of the prophecy. He was confused though, the person he was looking for was not a wolf.

He allowed his eyes to brighten and he gasped. The sound drew the attention of the men in the room and they all dashed to various positions, looking outside for intruders. He ducked unnecessarily and cursed his stupidity. Once the men moved from the windows and started speaking again he peeked back over the window sill, eyes still bright. The wolves were covered in dried blood and looked to be in an almost trance like state. There was a handprint on each of the three wolves, pulsing as they breathed steadily.

The boy in the clearing, he was the one. He protected them! There must have been a protection block on his magic. That was the only way he wouldn’t have been able to sense it. The man cursed himself again and quietly moved from the house and back into the woods as quickly as he could.

~~~*~~~

Stiles woke slowly once again. His ribs screamed and for some reason his shoulder was killing him now. He tried to roll his muscles and was almost overwhelmed by the pain. They must have thrown him or something. His eyes opened slowly, feeling tacky and crusted over, and he was staring at up at the trees while moonlight peeked through the branches. The wind was soft and smelled sweet. _A direct contradiction to everything that happened tonight_ , he mused sourly while gritting his teeth as he concentrated on using his arms and slowly tried sitting up. His entire body was in pain. He let his body adjust to the movement and looked around. He couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t dead. Not that he was going to complain. In fact, he wasn’t going to complain about anything ever again, he decided.

He slowly staggered to his feet and took a few cautious steps. When it seemed that his body would hold its weight he looked around the clearing for some indication of where he was. He glanced around at the ground again noting the pool of blood he seemed to be standing near. He felt sick. Gerard must have injured one of the wolves before they took off. Stiles hoped they didn’t put up too much of a fight.

He moved slowly in the direction of the house where he’d been kept, Allison’s house, he thought grimly. for once grateful that his dad forced him to spend hours in the woods training him in both day and nighttime navigational skills when he was younger. He walked for what seemed like hours but the moonlight only changed slightly. His body burned as he moved and he wanted to cry out with every step. He needed to get to Derek. He had to know about Gerard and Scott’s plan. It looked empty when he approached. He figured the Hunters would have come back here and he was grateful they didn’t. He was freaking due for some luck.

He avoided the basement, even looking at the door brought on the beginnings of a panic attack. He found a couple old shirts and decided to put one on. He moved towards one of the bathrooms so he would be able to assess the damage to his body. His shoulders burned as he unzipped his hoodie and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He felt sick as he looked over his torso and arms and once again wondered how he was even alive. He turned to inspect his back. It was even worse, if possible. He wondered about the blossoming purple bruise at his shoulder though, he had peeked through enough of his dads case files to know what a bullet wound looked like.

 _What the hell?!?!_ Stiles was stunned. When in the hell did he get shot?! He wiggled his shoulder a bit and suppressed the urge to shout in pain at the movement. The placement of the wound suggested he had been on his stomach and the shooter has aimed for the left side, where the bullet would pierce his heart from the back. He took a few calming breaths and lifted his arm to feel around the wound. His eyes widened. The freaking bullet was still there! He’d never be able to get it out himself. Stiles griped the counter in front of him and thought for a moment. Claws! Derek would be able to get the bullet out! He knew Derek would help him and he felt better already. He used a rag to clean the blood of his face and some out of his hair.

He slowly pulled the borrowed shirt over his head, his ribs and shoulder sparking in protest, and grabbed his bloody clothes. He shuffled into the kitchen and looked for keys to one of the cars out front. He needed to get to Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So it was pointed out to me that there are parts of this chapter that are very similar to parts of the works I've been inspired by and I just want to say that the similarity in wording or anything else was definitely not my intention, it just kind of worked out that way. I'll be going back through and tweaking and changing a few things because it is not my goal to copy or use someone else's words, I just loved to concept of the scene!

As soon as he the cleared the trees the man started to run. He felt his magic coursing through his veins pushing his feet through the trees. He had to get back to the boy. _The one I left to die_ , he thought sourly. He couldn’t believe he’d made such a rookie mistake. There was a reason the magic led him to the boy and there were only traces when he found the wolves.

He crashed back into the small clearing, jerking to a stop. He shook his head. The boy was gone. He must have left on his own. _Incredible_ , he thought as he kneeled down next to the puddle of blood the boy had been laying in. The boy must be more powerful than he’d originally thought when the magic first started pulling him here. He came to a sudden realization and nearly staggered under the weight of its implications. He knew he had to find him.

He made his way back to his car and drove towards town with the windows open trying to catch the scent of magic again. He drove all over the town and only found small, dissipated traces, nothing that would lead him to a location. He figured whatever block had been activated in the clearing was still affecting him.

 He pulled into a gas station and turned off the car so he could think. Where would the boy go? He’d sensed the pain he was in, but he also didn’t strike him as the type that would go to the hospital. His magic would respond to his pain. _A witch!!!_ He smiled triumphantly. Eventually his magic would instinctually lead him to someone he knew could help him. He knew there was a witch in town, running a magic shop under the guise of a plant and flower boutique. He refocused his energy into scenting the witch’s magic. 

He followed his nose through town to a small store on the main street. Luckily it was late enough that the small town had rolled up the sidewalks and everything was closed for the night. The lights were off in the front but he knew the witch would be here, no doubt they had felt the same disturbances that brought him here. He stepped up to the door and waved his hand to reveal the rune etched into the glass that declared the shop magically inclined. A few moments later the witch was at the door. She stared at him, eyebrows raised. He held up his wrist, showing the rune tattooed into his skin. Her eyes widened comically and she stumbled to unlock the door.

“Watcher,” she bowed her head in respect.

“Please, no need for formalities. Call me Raphael.” He smiled at her as he stepped into the shop.

“And call me Setti,” she automatically replied. “Please pardon my surprise, the last thing I ever expected to see in Beacon Hills was a Watcher,” she said warily.

“I am called here by duty,” Raphael said simply. The witch paled slightly. Raphael knew she recognized his meaning.

“There’s one here? In this shithole town!?” She nearly screeched. Raphael laughed.

“There is one indeed, but before I continue I need to search you. I will require your assistance and I need to know if you can be trusted,” his voice lowered to a growl. The boy was getting to him already.

“Of course,” she said hurriedly, stepping up in front of him eagerly, “I would be honored to assist a Watcher in his life’s task.”

Raphael smiled. His placed his palm oh her forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. He searched her mind for any evidence of darkness or evil and found none.

“Excellent!” He hummed happily. The boy would be safe. “Now, I am obligated to inform you of the risk you will be taking,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “the boy is not just a mage, he is a white mage.”

Setti’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she nearly screeched again, “WHAT?!”

Raphael nodded his head in confirmation.

“I need to sit down.” Raphael chuckled at her antics as she dropped dramatically into the nearest chair and looked up at him.

“There hasn’t been a white mage in hundreds of years!”

“I’m aware. Four hundred and twenty-one to be precise and she died before she was trained.” He said with a heavy heart.

“Was she yours as well?”

“Yes, that’s the only reason I’m still here. There hasn’t been even an inkling of a white awakening since, so I’ve been left to wander and search. I didn’t know that this boy would prove to be a white, I only knew that my power was drawn here.”

Setti nodded in understanding. She had read all the books and knew what white mages were capable of. Something dawned on her. She also remembered reading about how they came into their powers.

“He’s hurt, isn’t he? Badly. That’s why you came to me.”

Raphael nodded. “I do not know the full extent of his injuries. Based on what I saw, he shouldn’t even be alive.” He frowned, thinking of the woods.

“You saw him?” She asked confused. Raphael gritted his teeth.

“It is a somewhat shameful story that is best kept for another time. We need to prepare. His injuries were extensive and I estimate his magic will lead him here within the next twenty-four hours at the most.”

Setti nodded vigorously. She stood up and indicated he should follow as she moved to the back of the shop. The runes on the door started to glow when the passed through and the small room started to grow. Shelves upon shelves appeared, covered in jars of herbs and acrid smelling liquids. Raphael became aware of a pungent smell that was not altogether unpleasant as they moved through the space. Herbs always had a calming effect on his mind. Raphael was pleased that a small town shop had everything he would need to take care of his mage. Setti was obviously an accomplished witch and knew her craft. 

“I should have everything we need, although I wish some were better quality now,” she frowned as she started pulling jars from the shelves. Raphael was delighted. She was already devoted to the boy. He put her at ease.

“Home grown is always the best quality for these situations.” She beamed at him.

Together they went over what they would need to heal the mage when he came while they chatted about the pros and cons of different combinations of herbs and spells. They came to the conclusion that it would depends on the extent of the injuries and the boy’s aura. Raphael frowned at that but Setti insisted it would be helpful so he decided not to argue. After they hashed out the details they could Setti offered him a place to sleep for the night so he would be there if the boy came earlier than expected. He gratefully accepted. The white mage was his to protect now and he would do everything in his power to make sure this one survived. 

~~~*~~~

Stiles drove to the school where he knew his jeep would still be parked. He thought it was odd that no one noticed it was still in the parking lot. He found his phone on the floor. There was a message from Derek asking where the hell he was to help with Jackson and the address of an old warehouse in town, but nothing from Scott at all. Did Scott even realize he was gone? He was in the processes of calming himself down from the thought when another car pulled in next to him. Lydia climbed out, eyes flashing.

“Where the hell is Jackson?” She shouted.

“Get in,” he motioned to the jeep, “I can take you to him. There may be a way you can save him.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him but nodded and climbed in the passenger seat. Stiles eased his body behind the wheel and started the engine, ridiculously pleased it turned over on the first try.

He drove out of the parking lot and hauled ass to the warehouse relieved when they didn’t encounter any cops. He filled Lydia in on the important things, the things relating to Jackson. She took it surprisingly well, but Stiles knew how smart she was and that she suspected that something strange was going on ever since Scott was bit. Unlike Jackson and his I-am-jock-hear-me-roar attitude, she was smart enough to keep her suspicions to herself until she had more evidence. 

The warehouse came into view and Stiles cursed to himself, knowing the quickest way inside would be to go through the wall. He gave his baby a loving pat as he stepped on the gas pedal.

Lydia screeched and Stiles braced his body as the jeep smashed through the wall. Once the dust settled he could see the pack looking between the jeep and Jackson’s body, surprised. Lydia leapt out of the car and ran to where Jackson’s body was laying. Stiles slowly slid out after her and moved towards the front of the jeep. He could see Derek standing by Scott, the two of them whispering furiously. Stiles decided not to interrupt to ask about getting the bullet out of his shoulder. Derek stalked away from Scott, who grabbed Allison’s hand as they walked towards Lydia.  

Derek was glaring at Scott furiously as Scott and Allison started trying to coax Lydia off Jackson’s body. He turned his murderous stare on Stiles as he started towards him. Stiles backed up towards the jeep as Derek advanced eyes blazing red and claws out, Isaac not far behind. Derek grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the jeep, his other hand digging into his ribs painfully. Stiles gasped feeling something somewhere snap and add to the pain radiating through his body where he was pressed up against the jeep but Derek didn’t seem to notice.

“What the hell Stiles?” He hissed, “I trusted you! How could you have let Scott do that!”

“D-Derek, I didn’t know!” Stiles gritted through the pain.

“Right,” Derek scoffed, “Like Scott and his little human sidekick didn’t plan this together. You don’t think I know you’re the brains behind most of your little schemes?” He ended on a hiss as his grip loosened a bit.

“If I’d known I would have come to you!” Stiles insisted, holding a hand to his side.   

“The _only_ reason you have been a part of this pack is because you do the research I don’t want to waste my or my betas time on,” Derek seethed.

“What? Derek, I promise….” Stiles was on the verge of tears.

“I don’t want to see your face again, you’re not a part of my pack,” Derek snarled as he slammed Stiles up against the jeep again before he stalked off.

“It’s better this way, Stiles,” Isaac said sadly, “Humans aren’t meant to be pack.” Isaac turned and went after Derek and Stiles leaned back against the jeep. His blood was rushing through his ears and his vision swimming. When it finally cleared Scott was standing in front of him with Jackson, Allison was leading Lydia outside trying to calm her down.

“….tiles. Stiles!” Scott was calling. Stiles shook his head to clear the dizziness.

“What the hell Scott!?!” He finally managed, “How could you do that to Derek?” Scott glared at him.

“I did what I had to do, Stiles! He was going to kill my mom and Allison!” Scott hissed at him.

“You should have asked for help, Scott! I would have helped, _Derek_ would have helped! We could have figured out a way!” Stiles yelled, “Instead you made him bite someone he hates!”

“So what Stiles?! Derek will survive! You’re just upset because I did it without you! You’re upset because you’re the worthless human who can’t help anyone and I saved them!” Scott yelled back.

“Without me, Scott? You think I give a shit about any of that?! Did you really think that you could trust Gerard, that they didn’t do anything to me?!” Stiles said incredulously.

“What are you talking about?” Scott scoffed. Stiles stilled as it dawned on him, not only had Scott not been looking for him, he hadn’t even known Stiles was missing.

“Whatever Stillinski,” Jackson scoffed, “It’s not like you’re good for anything anyway.” He walked after Lydia and Allison. Scott glared at Stiles one last time and walked after Jackson.

Stiles shimmied himself upright and hung on to the jeep as he shuffled through towards the driver’s door. He wrenched it open and groaned as he pulled himself behind the wheel. He started the jeep and took a second to wipe the dust from the windshield and looked out over the empty warehouse. Where the hell was Gerard?  

He reversed out of the warehouse and headed home.

Stiles couldn’t believe what just happened. He’d never seen Derek so mad. He drove his jeep back to his house in shock. As he approached the house he noticed his dad’s cruiser in the driveway and pulled in next to it. He sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel for a few minutes. He really didn’t want to deal with his dad right now.

He rubbed at his chest and grimaced. For some reason there was a new pain there, he’d have to remember to check for a bruise he didn’t notice before. Finally, he opened the door and slid out of the driver’s seat slowly. He was pretty sure Derek broke another rib. _He didn’t even notice, he didn’t even realize how much he hurt me_ , Stiles thought sadly. He didn’t even seem to smell all the foreign scents and pain attached to Stiles. _I guess he’s right, I’m not pack_.

He walked up to the front door and opened it quietly. He wanted to slip through unnoticed, but of course his dad was waiting up for him. Noah looked up from the table where he was eating smile turning into a frown when he caught sight of his son’s face. He got up and crossed over to him immediately.

“Stiles, what the hell happened to your face?” He asked as calmly as possible while angling his son’s head to get a better view.  

“Would you believe me if I told you I fell?” Stiles asked hopefully. Noah raised his eyebrows.

“What if I told you I fell off a unicorn?” The eyebrows didn’t move.

Stiles sighed loudly. “It was after the game. I got mouthy on the bench and a few of the players from the other team decided to be assholes about it afterwards.” He lied smoothly.

“Where was Scott?”

“He and Allison had left already.” At least that wasn’t completely a lie. It’s not like Scott would have waited for him anyway. “I was the only one there.”

“Give me their names!! I’ll put in a complaint with the school!” Noah said angrily, still gently looking over Stiles face. 

“Dad its fine, you know me and my mouth. It was my own fault.” He smiled and tried his hardest not to wince when his dad put a hand on the shoulder with the bullet still in it. He was grateful his dad hadn’t mentioned how late it was or ask where he’d been in the meantime.  

“As long as you’re ok, I’ll let it go for now,” Noah said glancing at his watch and walking back over to the tables to gather his dishes and put them in the sink, “I’ve got to get back to the station, I really only came home for lunch.”

Stiles smiled at him and said goodnight as he walked out the door. He waited until the cruiser left the driveway before collapsing on the couch in pain. He panted for a few minutes before gathering the courage to move towards the stairs. Every step burned and made his body throb. He made it to the bathroom and clutched at the sink to hold him upright. He looked in the mirror. His face really wasn’t that bad. He smiled wryly, that was the whole point. Gerard wanted people to have to look under his clothes for what killed him. He wanted to let them know he could get to their most vulnerable places. 

Stiles started pulling off his shirt finally giving into the need to cry out. He inspected his torso again. The only thing different was a newer bruise forming from the rib Derek broke. That was good at least. He looked longingly at the shower. He thought the hot water would feel good but wasn’t sure his body could take standing upright that long. He decided to shower in the morning and trudged into his room. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose long sleeved shirt that covered the cuts on his arms and wrists. He collapsed into his bed on his stomach, knowing that his back would hurt worse, and fell asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael jolted awake. Someone was entering the shop. Damn! He hadn’t meant to fall asleep for that long. Setti was standing at the counter in the herb room where Raphael slept. She had jumped at the noise as well and dropped the small mortar and pestle she had been quietly grinding herbs with.

“Shit!” she hissed, “That’s my nephew. I forgot I asked him to swing by and bring me a few things today.” She hurriedly wiped her hands on her apron and moved to shut the door but before she could get to it, it swung open to reveal her nephew. He was younger than Raphael expected. He looked to be the same age as the mage.

“Hi Danny,” Setti said calmly, still wiping her hands on her apron. Danny opened his mouth and then closed it abruptly when he caught sight of Raphael in the corner.

“Ur….. hi?” he responded, confused, looking between Raphael and his Aunt, his eyes lingering on Raphael for an extra beat. “Sorry Aunt Setti, I didn’t realize you had company.”

“I…well, um….” Setti nervously wiped her hands on her apron again while floundering for an explanation. Raphael chuckled slightly. If he was the same age as the mage, this boy could be useful.

He pulled back his sleeve and glanced at Setti. She nodded, indicating that Danny knew of witch lore and he flashed his rune at Danny who gasped and bowed his head.

“Watcher,” he said in awe.

“Yes,” Raphael responded. “There’s a mage in this town and I have come to find him. In fact,” he looked at his watch, “he should be arriving anytime. I believe he’s of your age, you might be able to help us, if your Aunt will allow.” He said respectfully, looking at Setti for confirmation. She looked over at Danny.

“It’s your choice,”

“Hell yeah!” Danny all but screamed before he caught Setti’s disapproving look and looked guiltily at Raphael.  

“I encourage your enthusiasm. This mage will need all the help we can give him,” Raphael chuckled again.

“You think he’s my age?” Danny asked curiously. Raphael nodded.

“Hmmm, I can’t think of……….” Danny broke off. They all became aware of a force moving towards the shop. It made Raphael’s fingers tingle and the air in the room stirred. Both Danny and Setti’s eyes glazed over slightly at the force of the magic. Whatever block had been in place before had been lifted, Raphael noted.

“He’s here,” he whispered.

“Hello?” they heard the door swing open and a small voice call out, “I know the sign says closed but I….” the voice trailed off in a gasp.

Raphael hurried to the edge of the room along with the two witches and what he saw broke his heart. The mage was holding his side and panting, eyes closed, blood staining the front of his shirt. He looked ashen and sick. It was worse than Raphael thought.

“Stiles?!” Danny gaped at him obviously startled. Stiles, interesting name, Raphael thought. The boy, Stiles, opened his eyes and looked at the three of them.

“Oh, h-hey Danny,” Stiles replied nervously. He tried to stand up straighter so Danny couldn’t tell the extent of the damage to his body. He was friends with Jackson. Raphael sensed his sudden change in attitude and briskly moved forward. He put his hand out and Stiles flinched, an honest to God full body flinch and Raphael’s heart broke even more.

“No one in this room will hurt you, Mage. Your magic brought you here for a reason, let us help you,” he encouraged, holding his hand out. Stiles glanced up at him and Raphael could tell he was judging, assessing whether or not to trust him. He cried out suddenly and fell towards them. Raphael lurched forward and managed to catch him and almost flinched back himself. The amount of pain rolling off Stiles was worse than yesterday. That was impossible, though; his magic should have kicked in and healed some of the hurt by now. He gathered the injured boy in his arms and carried him to the back room where Setti already had a table set up. Danny was still gaping unattractively in the doorway when Raphael pushed past him.

“Danny!!” Setti snapped. Danny jumped into action and helped Raphael get Stiles onto the table without jostling his injuries too much. Stiles was to out of it to do much more than groan and gasp as Setti got to work cutting off his shirt. When his torso was revealed they all gasped. His stomach was a maze of purple and yellow in between long jagged knife marks, which seemed to be the source of blood on his shirt. They lifted and pulled him forward to pull the rest of the shirt out from under him and got a good look at his back for the first time. Raphael growled and Danny turned a bit green. His back was covered in whip marks as well as a few deep cuts. The worst bruise was around a hole in his left shoulder.

“Is that a bullet hole?” Danny asked softly, horrified. Setti looked to Raphael.

“Yes,” He replied stonily.

“Oh my god, Stiles, what happened to you?” Danny whispered lifting his hand to touch Stiles forehead softly.

Raphael took a few deep breaths through his nose, only to be met with the smell of blood and pain emanating from Stiles. He was disgusted with himself for not noticing how hurt he was in the woods. He could have been healed right now for God’s sake! Setti leaned down and sniffed at the wound.

“That explains why he isn’t healing on his own,” She murmured, “They used wolfsbane bullets. It’s interfering with his magic for some reason.” Danny’s head snapped up.    

“That makes sense, there were several wolves in the clearing with him,” Raphael supplied, “It was almost certainly Hunters that did this then.” He motioned to Stiles body.

“What wolves?” Danny asked sharply.

“I’m not sure,” Raphael confessed.

“I need to call Jackson,” Danny pulled out his phone.

“No! No wolves,” came a weak voice. Stiles eyes remained closed but Danny paused.

“Stiles? Derek will want to know about this. I can call Jackson and ask him to have Derek come here,” Danny said gently.

“No. I’m not pack,” Stiles said more firmly. Danny looked shocked.

“Since when?!?”

“Since always, I think, but last night at least. Please, don’t call them,” Stiles pleaded softly, drifting towards unconsciousness again. Danny looked furious and Setti and Raphael took in the scene with much the same sentiment. Raphael silently observed the exchange. The block on Stile’s magic must have been activated to help conceal the pack he protected. Now that the link was gone, the magic was no longer blocked.

“Why did this pack not protect him?” Raphael snapped, directing the question at Danny.

“It’s bullshit!” Danny snarled, meeting Raphael’s intense gaze, “Stiles does everything for them! They never treat him like one of their own, he’s always been on the outside,” he managed to calm down a bit before continuing. “That’s how it looked anyways. I always hoped I was wrong, but I guess not. I can’t believe Derek would tell Stiles he’s not pack, though,” he said sadly.

Setti looked down at Stiles with pity. That irked Raphael. This boy would be one of the strongest supernatural creatures in the world once his magic matured and this pack had no right to look down on him!

“We need to remove the bullet,” Setti said softly, breaking the silence, “He won’t be able to heal properly if we don’t.”

Raphael nodded, deferring to her judgment. That was why he was here after all.

“We need to flip him over,” Danny moved to Stiles feet and Setti and Raphael grabbed his shoulders. They tried to be gentle but Stiles still jerked and whimpered.

“Danny, mix a healing poultice,” Setti instructed. Danny nodded, already knowing which herbs he needed to include.

“Raphael, I’m going to need you to hold him down. I know it will be hard for you, but it’s for his own safety.” Raphael grimaced at her, but did as instructed.

“Why’s it hard?” Danny asked, reappearing by Setti’s side stirring the mixture he had already concocted. Setti looked to Raphael who hesitated. He didn’t want anyone knowing his weakness when it came to Stiles, they could use it to hurt him, or worse, hurt Stiles. But he decided they needed to know in case something happened.

“I’m a Watcher,” he finally said, “That means I am bound to one mage until they reach their magical maturity or death. It is my sworn duty to look after and protect that mage, even if it means my own death. I cannot hurt or harm him in any way, it’s almost physically impossible for me to do so unless it’s for his own safety.”  

Danny looked a bit dazed and he glanced down at the boy passed out on the table.

“I had no idea.”

“Are we ready?” Setti asked, grimly, reclaiming their attention. She held a thin, wicked looking pair of oversized tweezers, a scalpel and a rag. Danny nodded, finished with the herb mixture and Raphael nodded holding Stiles shoulders down. Setti softly began to prod the bullet hole trying to figure out how deep it was. She gently inserted the tweezers and Stiles began to stir. Raphael muttered a quick spell under his breath to put Stiles at ease.

“Interesting, the bullet seems to have stopped at his shoulder blade.”

“How is that possible?” Danny was gaping again.

“My guess,” Raphael stated, “Is that since the bullet was intended to kill a magical creature Stiles own magic reacted to it, stopped it in its tracks apparently.” Stiles started thrashing as Setti prodded further into his shoulder with the tweezers. Raphael tightened his grip on the kid’s shoulders and continued muttering under his breath until he calmed down a bit

“I got it!” Setti cried triumphantly. Showing them the bullet clamped between the tongs.

“Danny the poultice,” she reminded. Danny jumped forward and slathered a generous amount of the sweet smelling mixture over the wound. He then moved on to the other open cuts and marks. When he was finished they placed a wrap over his back to keep the mixture in place. The three of them worked together again to flip him onto his back and Danny repeated the process on the front.

“Odd…..” Setti started, looking at his ribs.

“What?” Danny and Raphael said together.

“Well, these first three ribs were broken at the same time,” she said pointing to the black bruise, “But this last one was broken later, hours later in fact.” She pointed at the one below, where the bruise was still just dark purple.

Danny leaned in, looking closely at the marks around Stiles ribs. “They almost look like….. claw marks,” Danny said, a horrified look on his face., “Derek kicked Stiles out of the pack last night, I wonder if he attacked him first.”

The air around them started to stir and swirl. Danny looked up to see that Raphael has his eyes closed and was breathing hard, apparently trying to maintain some semblance of control. Danny was fascinated by the burgeoning relationship between Raphael and Stiles. And this was when Stiles was passed out. Danny couldn’t wait until he was awake.

Raphael was genuinely distressed with himself. Stiles looked half dead and he could have helped him hours sooner if he had been more vigilant in his duties. Setti was watching Raphael with the same curiosity Danny was. She knew the basics about how Watchers interacted with their mages. It tended to be extremely intimate, but not in a sexual way. She also knew that Watchers tended to take on characteristics similar to their destined mages preferences. She wondered if the first mage Raphael was connected with was young as well. Her eyes roved over the man in front of her. He didn’t look to be more than twenty-five really. He had dark hair and vivid green eyes, which were still closed in frustration.

“Raphael?”

“Hmm?” He grunted in response.

“Are you ok?”

“No,” he answered honestly, “Yesterday I told you I came upon him, yes?” Setti nodded. Raphael explained his mistake and why he felt responsible for Stiles extra broken rib.

“I was supposed to find a mage that ran with wolves,” he whispered when he finished, “But instead I found a boy abused and neglected by the wolves he protects,” His voice was anguished.

By then Danny had finished rubbing the herb mixture across the deepest of the cuts on Stiles stomach and sides.

“What about his arms and wrists?” He asked.

Raphael looked at Danny sharply. Danny pointed to the inside of Stiles upper arms. Setti shifted his arms.  There was a long, deep cut on each arm and his wrists were still raw. God, Raphael had been so wrapped up in the bullet wound he hadn’t even noticed those.    

“I’ll make more poultice,” Danny said quickly. Once more was made the three of them finished bandaging and wrapping Stiles torso and arms and they left him to rest for a few minutes. Raphael motioned for Setti and Danny to come out into the main shop with him so they could talk.

“I think he needs a permanent healing rune.”

“What? Like a tattoo?” Danny squeaked.

“I agree.” Setti said, shooting Danny a look. “He seems to run head first into danger more than normal people.”

Raphael grinned. “That’s the white part of him, putting others before himself.”

“WAIT, WHAT?!?! He’s a white mage?” Danny yelled.

“Calm down!” Setti hissed at her nephew.

“Wow, Derek’s pack really has no idea what they’ve done, do they?” Danny asked Raphael.

“No, they have no idea,” he responded solemnly looking down at the pale form on the table.

~~~*~~~

Derek stood by the window, sipping his black coffee while looking out at the swaying trees of the preserve. The morning sun was gentle and light, the exact opposite of everything Derek was feeling. He’d fought with his wolf all night and barely got any sleep. He hadn’t even been able to sit still to the point where Isaac stormed out in the middle of the night, presumably headed to Scott’s.

Those two had been spending a lot of time together lately. Derek was glad Isaac was branching out and making friends but it seemed like Stiles was being left behind. Stiles. Derek gritted his teeth at the feeling of his wolf yipping angrily under his skin at the thought of Stiles wide cinnamon, bambi eyes filling with tears. He wondered if he would ever even see Stiles again after last night.  

His wolf whined at the thought and Derek gritted his teeth. He knew he had been too harsh on Stiles last night but he had been so hurt and angry. If he even saw Scott right now he’d probably punch him in the face, or rip his throat out, with his teeth. He’d often wondered what his Uncle was thinking when he bit Scott. The kid spent more time whining about being a wolf then actually learning how to be a better one, not that Derek had been much help in that regard. He knew he’d been a piss poor Alpha up till now. He wanted to be better. His pack was broken and fractured and he had no idea how to fix it.   

~~~*~~~

“I think we should call his dad.” Danny mentioned to no one in particular. It had been a few hours since they had finished with Stiles wounds and he had been passed out cold since then.

“Someone is going to need to help change the bandages and herbs, and he can’t stay on that table the entire time he’s healing.” Danny continued looking pointedly at Raphael, “I don’t mind helping him but I can only do so much.”

Raphael looked over at Danny from where he was standing against the wall. He knew the kid was right, but he wasn’t sure how Stiles dad would take the news that his son had not only been tortured, but was also an all powerful mage.

“Especially if you want to give him a tattoo,” Danny pressed. Setti snorted back laughter and even Raphael had to chuckle a bit.

“Alright, call him.”

Danny grabbed Stiles phone from where they stashed his clothes and scrolled through the contacts. He noted that there were no texts from the pack, not a single one. He found the Sheriff’s cell number and pressed send.

“Stiles? I’m busy. Is this important?” the Sheriff answered gruffly. Raphael scowled at the phone.

“Actually sir this is Danny Mahealani, Jackson Whittmore’s friend?”

The Sheriff was silent a few seconds. “You’re on the lacrosse team with Stiles?”

“Yes sir,” Danny said, relief evident in his tone that the Sheriff recognized him.  

“What can I do for you Danny? Why do you have Stiles phone? Is he ok?” The Sheriff was getting a bit frantic. Danny glanced at Raphael for confirmation. At his nod Danny continued.

“Actually sir he’s not. Can you come to the flower shop on Main?” He heard a short scuffle, along with a vehement curse and then the Sheriff barking orders at a deputy.

“I’m on my way.” The call disconnected.

The three of them waited patiently for the Sheriff to arrive. The police station wasn’t that far from the shop so Danny wasn’t surprised when the Sheriff’s cruiser was out front in less than five minutes.

The Sheriff burst through the door moving towards Danny, but stopped short when he caught sight of Raphael. His eyes narrowed.

“You any relation to Derek Hale?”

Danny and Setti both almost snorted at the affronted look Raphael gave the Sheriff.

“I most certainly am not!”

“Good. Now, where’s my son? Where is Stiles?”

Setti and Danny glanced to Raphael, who nodded back to Danny silently telling him to take the lead since he was the only one really familiar with the Sheriff and Stiles. Danny motioned with his hand for the Sheriff to follow him into the back room.

Noah paled considerably when he saw Stiles covered in bandages and passed out on the table. He rushed forward and reached out a shaky hand to touch Stiles forehead, smoothing back the sweat matted hair.

“What the hell happened?!?! Why isn’t he in a damn hospital?” He rounded on Danny, who paled and looked helplessly at Raphael.

“We don’t know what happened,” Raphael stated succinctly,”And as for the hospital, your son has certain…. qualities that make taking him to a hospital inadvisable.” The man looked like he was about to pass out. Danny quickly grabbed him a chair and set it next to the table.

“What do you mean you don’t know!!” the Sheriff gaped, collapsing into the chair while looking at Danny who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“Tell me everything!” the Sheriff demanded turning back to Raphael.

Raphael explained what happened, finding Stiles in the woods and the wolves. The Sheriff had questions about Derek’s pack and Danny answered those the best he knew how. Some information would have to come from Stiles when he woke up, but Raphael and Danny tried to give the Sheriff as much information as possible since his face kept transitioning between green and red and deathly pale.

“Werewolves, huh? That actually explains a lot,” Noah said, running a hand through his hair when they were done.

“Yes sir,” Danny said sheepishly, “Stiles was part of Derek Hale’s pack but I guess they kicked him out last night so some reason.”

“He seemed off last night,” Noah whispered, “He was still, so still,” He looked up t Danny, “None of them even knew he was missing, let alone tortured? And then Derek kicked him out?” he asked quietly.

“We believe that to be the case,” Raphael responded sadly. Noah scrubbed his hands over his face and looked back at Stiles. The kid’s entire torso was covered in bandages except for small parts of his lower arms. Even his wrists were covered in white gauze.   

“How bad is it?”

“To be honest, Sheriff, it’s pretty bad. He’s going to need to recover for a while. And that’s just the physical. The mental trauma may never go away completely,” Setti said quietly.

“Jesus,” The Sheriff sighed out heavily.

“We called you so you would know and be able to take care of Stiles properly, but we also have another reason,” Raphael said calmly. The Sheriff looked between him and Danny.

“Stiles needs a tattoo,” Danny blurted out nervously. The Sheriff’s eyebrows rose into his hairline.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles felt groggy when he woke up. He moved his head and felt pain radiating up and down his spine and shoulders. He groaned.

“Stiles? Kid?” He heard a soft voice that sounded suspiciously like his father. He blinked his eyes open blearily and saw his dads face looking more relieved than he’d ever seen it and he felt his hand on his hair.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles rasped automatically. He heard a quiet snort from the other side of him. He turned and saw Danny standing against a counter and his eyes narrowed but Danny just stared at him innocently. Why would Danny be here? Raphael was standing behind the table so Stiles hadn’t seen him yet.

“Kid, you almost died, you’re not fine,” his dad sighed softly.  Stiles braced his body as he tried to sit up and Danny rushed to his side, which only increased Stiles confusion.

“Take it easy,” Noah said as they helped him shift so he was sitting on the side of the table instead of lying down. Danny left the room to let his Aunt know Stiles was awake.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, rubbing his hands over his face and hair. He felt dizzy and a bit sick and he wanted to double over with the pain he was feeling but it was nothing compared to what he felt last night.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Noah asked carefully. Stiles took a deep breath.

“I was in pain. Something lead me here, like a voice in my head telling me where to go, it was weird, and I don’t really remember driving here but when I came in there was a man, he said he would help me, that no one was going to hurt me,” Stiles replied, frowning.

“That was me,” Raphael finally spoke up, causing Stiles to jump a bit. He bit his lip and stifled a gasp when the movement jarred his shoulder. Raphael immediately felt guilty and moved slowly to his side as not to startle him. Stiles waved his dad’s hovering hands away. Danny chose that moment to reenter the room with his Aunt.

“How are you feeling Stiles?” she asked. Stiles looked at his father, who raised his eyebrows as if daring him to say ‘fine’ again.

“Like shit,” Stiles retorted, still looking at his dad, who cracked a smile and chuckled sadly.

“Let me have a look at your injuries,” Setti said, shooing Noah and Raphael out of the way. She and Danny carefully started removing the gauze and bandages that seemed to wrap Stiles’ chest like a mummy. His dad gritted his teeth as several of his injuries were revealed and Stiles looked down at the ground guiltily.   

“Sorry, but um… who are you?” Stiles asked to distract himself, still looking down while she was setting the soiled bandages aside.

“Setti, I’m his Aunt,” she replied, waving her hand in Danny’s direction. Stiles frowned. That explained some, but not enough.

“And you’re a witch?” Stiles mumbled with a grimace as she poked and prodded at his wounds. He let out a weak noise of protest. He was still feeling a bit out of it.

“Yes, Danny and I both are. That’s why the magic brought you here,” she answered. Stiles hand came up and rubbed at his chest uncomfortably as her words. He nodded slowly, as if not entirely sure of her truthfulness. Then he froze, eye wide, seeming to wake up enough to remember that his dad was in the room.

“Magic? What magic? Like fairies and pixy dust?” he tried to laugh off.

“Stiles,” his father sighed, “I know about all of…. this,” he gestured to Stiles body.

“Dad, you just gestured to all of me!” Stiles gaped.

“Well it seems appropriate for the situation,” the Sheriff retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

“Outstanding!” Stiles groaned sarcastically putting his face in his hands. Danny sniggered in the corner and Setti coughed to muffle her own laughter. Stiles stuck his tongue out at them childishly.

“So why would it bring me here, the magic I mean?” Stiles looked back at Setti. She glanced at something over his shoulder and Stiles suddenly became aware of a prickling at the base of his skull, it was unnerving.

“It was in instinct. You’re magic brought you to people who would be able to help you and keep you safe,” a deep voice started from behind him, moving along with its owner as he came into his field of vision, “you’re lucky there was a magic friendly shop in this town, otherwise you might not have survived.”

Stiles ignored the visible preening that came from Danny’s Aunt as the owner of the voice came fully into view and his looks matched his voice. Stiles felt the magic inside him pulse as he looked him over critically. He was tall and tan with light eyes and broad shoulders. _He looks kinda like Derek,_ Stiles mused. There was a loud throat clearing and Stiles realized he had been staring. Stiles’ eyes snapped sheepishly to his father, who was trying to look disapproving, but he ended up looking more amused than anything else.   

“There, all done,” Setti took a step back and wiped her hands on a towel Danny handed her. Stiles stretched a bit and became aware of a tightness on his hip. He glanced down curiously and pulled the basketball shorts he was wearing, which he decided must be Danny’s, away from his hip and saw a bandage that wasn’t where he remembered there being a cut. He pulled the edge away from his skin and saw the top of a dark swirl of ink.

“Yeah….. about that,” he heard Danny say as he slowly raised his eyes. He looked over to where his dad was shuffling nervously and running a hand through his hair.

“It’s a healing rune,” said the guy with the deep voice. Stiles looked at him in disbelief before turning back to his father.

“Stiles, some of those wounds were really deep, Raphael thought you needed something a bit more permanent to help the healing process,” Noah said calmly waving a hand in Raphael’s general direction.  

“And you agreed to this?” Stiles smirked widely and Noah made an exasperated noise in response.

“Don’t think for a second I would have let it happen if your life wasn’t in danger!” Noah warned. Stiles gave him a look like ‘sure dad whatever you say,’ and Noah scowled.

Stiles smile faded and he turned to the Derek look alike.

“So what’s your role in all this? Why were you here when I came in? Who _are_ you?” Stiles demanded.

Raphael hesitated at first. Normally they were supposed to ease their mage’s into their magic slowly and give them bits on information at a time to help further their education. He had a feeling that that approach wouldn’t work with Stiles, though. The boy was smart as a whip and suspicious too. Wary. So he opted to take the direct route.

“I’m Raphael and I’m your Watcher,” Raphael said simply. Stiles looked at him dumbly.

“Ok,” Stiles said slowly, “you’re going to watch me? Isn’t that kind of creepy?” Raphael gaped and Danny didn’t even try to hold back his laughter at that. Even the Sheriff had to bite back a grin.

“No, I’m here to help you train your magic,” Raphael huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Noah couldn’t help but notice Stiles’ eyes tracking the movement.

“So... I have magic?” Stiles asked in disbelief thinking about what the guy said about it being _his_ magic. Raphael just nodded and Stiles was silent for a few minutes. Noah was suspicious at how calmly Stiles accepted the fact he had magic, what else was his kid not telling him?  

“Ok, so you’re the person who’s going to make sure I don’t blow myself up?” Stiles said thoughtfully, thinking about what Deaton had mentioned before about the dangers of unchecked power and oblivious to his father’s scrutiny.   

“Along with half the town,” Danny said amused. Stiles made a face at him and turned back to his dad.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked wincing as one of the bandages stuck.

“Danny called me. He figured I should know if my only son was critically injured,” Noah replied, tone laced with disapproval, making Stiles wince again.    

“I’m sorry Dad,” Stiles said brokenly, looking down at his hands, “I wanted to protect you from all of this. Turns out I can’t even protect myself,” Stiles gave a watery laugh. Noah softened at the sight of his son’s distress and he hugged him gently.

Raphael and Setti watched the two with sad expressions. Danny, on the other hand, was furious.

“Stiles, you didn’t do anything wrong!” he said vehemently, surprising Stiles with the passion in his voice. “The hunters that did this and the pack that let them are to blame, not you!” Noah found himself nodding along with Danny and Raphael.

“Kid, none of this is your fault,” Noah repeated. Stiles looked uncertain but he nodded back at them.

“We’ll talk about the fact that there are werewolves later,” he said a bit more sternly, trying to distract Stiles who grinned at him.

“For now though, what do you say we get you home to the couch where you’ll be more comfortable?” Noah said reaching out to ruffle Stiles’ hair while he looked between Setti and Raphael for confirmation.

“Should be fine,” Setti said moving forward to help Noah as Stiles started sliding off the table. Stiles bit his lip to keep from gasping as his injuries flared to life as he moved. When he was finally down he took a moment to steady his body and let the pounding in his head recede a bit before he straightened up. His dad helped him move towards the door. They made their way out into the shop slowly, his dad helping him and Danny at his elbow while Raphael stayed back so Setti could load him up with several jars of poultice and herbs.

There was a brief argument about Stiles jeep, which was sitting on front of the shop but the Sheriff put his foot down about Stiles driving and insisted someone would come back for it later. Stiles pouted but decided he was in enough trouble without pissing his dad off even more.

Stiles managed to walk out to the cruiser without much difficulty and was pleased when he was able to slowly lowering himself into the passenger seat without too much pain. His dad moved back towards the shop door to exchange a few words with Setti and Raphael. Stiles noticed Danny fidgeting near the car door like he wanted to say something. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him.

“I was thinking, maybe I’ll stop by your house tomorrow, see how you’re doing?” He asked uncertainly. Stiles was bewildered by the request but nodded anyway, further confused by the huge grin he received in return as Danny shut the door and his dad climbed into the driver’s seat.   

They made it home quickly and Stiles managed to get the cruiser door open before his dad could scold him. Raphael had followed them in his own car and pulled up as Noah was helping Stiles out of the car. The three of them made their way to the front door and Noah unlocked it while Raphael supported Stiles.

As soon as the door was open Stiles made a slow beeline for the couch to get away from Raphael. There was something odd about the man’s touch, it made his chest tingle, must be the magic he was talking about earlier. Stiles frowned to himself as he got comfortable on the couch. He still wasn’t sure what to make of the guy. He seemed nice enough and he didn’t give off a danger vibe so Stiles decided to reserve judgment for the time being. 

He could hear his dad and Raphael talking quietly and moving around in the kitchen as his eyes slipped closed and he felt someone cover him with a blanket softly. He drifted off to sleep feeling warm and safe for the first time in what felt like days.  

~~~*~~~

The next morning Stiles woke abruptly to a light knocking at the door. He heard his dad grumbling as he set his coffee cup down on the table where Raphael was sitting and moved to open it. Stiles heard him greet Danny and he slowly moved from his position on the couch so he could shuffle towards the kitchen.

He smiled at Raphael who was watching him move towards the coffee maker. Raphael watched him reach up to grab a mug without much pain and was overjoyed to see that the mage was able to move around without too much difficulty.

“Stiles! I could have gotten that for you,” his dad said in an exasperated voice as he and Danny walked into the kitchen.

“I got it dad,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes fondly as he shuffled through the kitchen.  

“My Aunt said it would be better for Stiles to move around and stretch his wounds,” Danny added quickly when Noah continued to grumble and Stiles grinned at him in thanks.

Danny followed him back to the couch after he grabbed his own cup of coffee and sat down.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Danny asked if he wanted to watch a movie and Stiles nodded so Danny chose one at random and stuck it in the DVD player. They continued like that for a while, occasionally getting up to get snacks or something to drink and after a few hours of uncomfortable silence Stiles finally le this pent up confusion explode.

“I don’t get it, I appreciate you and your Aunt helping me but why are you here?” Stiles exclaimed loudly, startling his dad and Raphael in the kitchen. Danny smiled sadly at him, like he was expecting this response.

“Look Stiles, I know we haven’t exactly been friends, and I’m ashamed to admit out loud that Jackson is more the reason for that than me,” Danny paused as Stiles snorted, “but I want to be there for you for whatever this turns into, not that you need anyone,” he added hastily when Stiles looked like he was about to object, “but you could use a friend right now and I want to be that friend,” he finished with a soft smile.   

Noah and Raphael exchanged a grin where they were sitting at the table. They were both grateful that Danny genuinely wanted to be there for Stiles. Noah because he knew how hard the past few months had been for Stiles, even without knowing about werewolves and the supernatural it was easy to see that Scott had been distant. Raphael was pleased because he knew how hard the mage training could be for someone as free spirited as Stiles and Danny would provide a good anchoring foundation for him and perhaps Danny being a witch could aid in their training.

Stiles was skeptical as he looked at the earnest expression on Danny’s face. He really wanted to believe what he was hearing, but after everything that happened with Derek and the pack he was reluctant to trust anyone.  He cringed internally when he thought of what Isaac, Scott and Jackson said. Maybe with Danny he could be different, he could be better.

“We could try, I guess,” he muttered shyly, looking away. Danny was delighted with his response and struggled to contain his smile as they returned to an easy silence as they continued watching the movie.

As day turned into night Stiles finally lost the battle he’d been fighting with his eyelids all afternoon and remained curled up in the corner of the couch as Danny got up and turned to movie off. He covered Stiles with a light blanket and moved quietly into the kitchen where the Sheriff and Raphael seemed to have taken up permanent residence. Danny knew they didn’t want to crowd Stiles after what he had been through the past few days but they still wanted to keep a close eye on him. Two pairs of eyes tracked Danny as he sat at the table and they turned their attention away from their quiet conversation and looked at him expectantly.

“He’s sleeping,” Danny said awkwardly when they continued to stare at him. Noah eyed him while Raphael smiled.

“Were you serious earlier? About being there for him?” the Sheriff asked pointedly. Danny stiffened somewhat.

“I was. I’ve tried to stay out of the packs way,” Danny shrugged sadly, “I figured Jackson would tell me when he was ready, but obviously that never happened. I was never worried about them though, not since they had Stiles. He looks out for them, he has since Scott was bitten. I’m not sure what they’re going to do without him and I don’t care. I’m with Stiles, he deserves to be around people who care about him as much as he cares about them,” he finished with conviction.

While Noah seemed stunned at Danny’s small confession Raphael was beyond thrilled. He wanted his mage to be surrounded with people who would help ground him and keep his power in check.

“How _do_ you care about Stiles?” the Sheriff asked suspiciously surprising Danny who spluttered a bit at the question, his cheeks turning bright red under his tan skin.    

“I-I …….” Danny stammered and trailed off helplessly while looking behind him to make sure Stiles was Stiles sleeping. The truth was he didn’t know how he felt about Stiles. He always found him attractive but at the moment he only felt the need to be close to the mage, to help in whatever way Stiles needed. It wasn’t sexual, not like he’d say no if Stiles offered though. Danny felt his face heat up a bit more and he looked over at Raphael who was starting at him intensely. Danny knew how protective Watchers were and he sure as _hell_ wasn’t going to mess with that.

Noah didn’t seem to notice the look the two exchanged and chuckled at Danny’s moment of crisis and decided to have pity on him and steered the conversation a more casual direction and they chatted a few more minutes before Danny headed home. When Noah walked back into the living room after seeing Danny out he saw that Raphael was checking on Stiles. The man was adjusting the blanket and smoothing the hair back from his son’s forehead. Noah decided he need to talk to Setti about the relationship between Raphael and Stiles, it seemed….. intimate and Noah was worried about the effect it was going to have on Stiles.

The two men had several conversations during the day about Stiles' magic and potential effects and training, but nothing about the relationship between them came up. As if sensing Noah’s trepidation Raphael stepped away from the couch. They both moved towards the stairs and headed to bed, pleased with the day’s progress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about character development. Danny and Stiles as well as Stiles and Raphael's relationship.

The Sheriff called Stiles out of the last few days of school since his exams were done, telling the office that he got a bad case of mono from a party he was most definitely _not_ supposed to be at and they didn’t question it. After a heated discussion that quickly took a very embarrassing turn for Stiles, Raphael was allowed to stay in the guest bedroom permanently and look after Stiles while the Sheriff was at work and then for his training . After the second day Stiles didn’t even bother charging his phone. His dad came home every few hours to check on them and none of the pack had contacted him since the blowout with Derek anyway, so he wasn’t worried.

 It made him sad, he was almost pleased that the pack hadn’t tried to see or talk to him. He didn’t want to explain why he wasn’t in school and he didn’t think he could face them after knowing what they really thought of him. He knew Isaac wasn’t his biggest fan but thought Derek at least tolerated him. Scott……. well Scott just made him feel a weird combination of sadness, anger and pity. He knew Allison was gradually replacing him in his best friend’s life and he was ok with that if it made Scott happy, but he never thought Scott would choose Allison over _all_ of the rest of them. Well, his mom too, Stiles reasoned, but still, it was a bitter pill to swallow knowing you were less important than someone else.

He had desperately wanted Scott to connect with Derek and his pack. He needed a support system of wolves, not just an apparently inept best friend. He was worried about him. One of the books he’d borrowed from Deaton had a very graphic description of what happened when a wolf went feral after going too long without a pack. Just thinking about it made him shiver. But, Scott didn’t want his help or his friendship so he would have to learn to let it go.

He spent the majority of the days just resting and talking about training with Raph, as he started calling him. His injuries were healing nicely as was his new tattoo. Stiles had roared with laughter after Danny blushingly told him how hot he looked with it. Stiles felt a closeness with him that he hadn’t felt since before Scott was turned. Danny made a habit of coming over after school each day and filled Stiles in on all of the end of the year antics. Danny tactfully avoided mentioning anything about the pack, which both Stiles and Raphael were grateful for, Stiles because it made him sad that they could throw him away so easily, Raphael because he wanted to murder all of them slowly.

Danny brought him new jars of poultices everyday as well and Raph and Danny took turns helping him slather it on; every time Danny helped Stiles teased him about just wanting to touch his body. After the third time Danny agreed with him, and Raph and his dad roared with non-stop laughter when Stiles couldn’t look Danny in the eye for the next three days.

Stiles still had yet to let his father see all his injuries, he just wasn’t ready and Noah tried to be as understanding as possible, but it was tough. It was tough seeing his son wince and hearing him stifle a gasp if he moved too quickly or the wrong way. Noah had almost burst into tears the morning Stiles woke up and discovered his ribs were healed. He had been so excited, bursting into the kitchen, surprising the three of them with his quick movements, and throwing his arms around his dad. So, on the Wednesday night after Stiles kidnapping, after Stiles went to bed Noah sat down with two glasses and a bottle of good whiskey and asked Raphael to give him every detail of what happened.

“I won’t lie to you Noah, I still don’t know exactly what happened. But I can tell you about the extent his injuries.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” Noah replied. Raphael cataloged all the injuries, including the ones Noah hadn’t seen in the shop, watching Noah practically turn green and then deathly pale when he realized how close Stiles came to dying. Raphael hesitated when he got to the bullet wound though and Noah noticed.

“Spit it out Raph!”

“He was also shot,” Raphael said reluctantly, “in the back on his left shoulder.”

“But-- wa-wait. Oh my god! His left shoulder?” Noah spluttered as Raph nodded.

“He should be dead!”

“Yes he should be, but he’s not. His magic saved him,” Raph reassured Noah, who still looked like he was going to throw up.

“I thought you said that his magic was supposed to help him heal? Please don’t tell me I let you give him that damn tattoo for no reason!” Noah growled. Raphael chuckled at the attempt.

“Normally it would, but when his magic was activated in the woods he was already weak in both body and mind,” Raph explained, “if he had been at full power and healthy it wouldn’t have been a problem. It would have hurt, yes, but he wouldn’t have been in nearly as bad of shape and he would be healed now, potentially without the scars, but I can’t be sure on that.”

 Noah spent the next several days bringing Stiles extra curly fries and not even complaining when he ate his own healthy meals and salads. Stiles was confused and suspicious, but he never said no to curly fries.

Stiles was anxious to start his training but Raph kept putting it off claiming that he wasn’t in the right headspace for it yet. Stiles was frustrated at the thought of being helpless, the hunters were still out there, _Gerard_ was still out there, but he understood. Raph wanted to wait until he was completely healed physically and said it was important that his mind be clear and ready to absorb the training lessons, whatever they might be and the anger and frustration he felt would get in the way.

It also frustrated Stiles that Raph was so vague about what those lessons might entail. Stiles was the type of person that thrived on information and Raph’s steadfast refusal to tell him anything was driving him nuts! He tried every trick he knew to weasel information out of the man, but he refused to budge. More often than not it just provided entertainment for his dad and Danny who seemed to enjoy Stiles frustrated pouting.

But he was healing quickly and after about a week of constant monitoring and Danny’s perpetually reddened face only the worst of the wounds remained and the rest scared over. Stiles was disappointed in the amount of scars but when he talked to Raph he said it was because his magic couldn’t heal him right away. The tattoo helped with the scaring too, but it was more of an amplifier for his magic than anything else so it couldn’t take them away completely.

Honestly, Stiles was just grateful to be alive, which was more than he might be able to say for the three wolves he left behind. Stiles felt anger swamp him whenever he thought of them laying in that clearing, alone and helpless with those hunters. His dad had to work him down from several panic attacks while Raph and Danny looked on in distress when the guilt overwhelmed him. After it happened Danny always put his arms around him and reminded him that Derek was most likely out looking for the betas and Stiles took comfort in that even if he couldn’t help.

~~~*~~~

On the last day of school Derek called a pack meeting so they could figure out a plan for searching for Erica and Boyd over the summer. He had almost nothing to go on and even with Isaac to bounce ideas off of they were getting nowhere. So Derek had to force down his pride and ask for help. Jackson and Lydia showed up first, Jackson complaining loudly about having to be there, followed by Isaac and then Scott.

Scott was smart enough not to bring Allison and Derek was glad, he wasn’t exactly in control of his temper the past few days. He quietly sipped at a cup of coffee while Isaac filled the rest of them in on the work he and Derek had been doing since the night at the warehouse gesturing to the maps they had strewn about the loft. The only one who seemed to be paying attention was Lydia. Jackson looked thoroughly disinterested and Scott was just plain distracted.

“So,” Isaac concluded, looking back at Derek, “that’s what we know.”

“So, not much?” Jackson snarked. Derek growled.

“Do I need to point out how you wouldn’t even be alive without the help of several people in this room?” Lydia said with narrowed eyes. And one person glaringly not in the room, she noted as Jackson glowered, but shut up. Lydia looked back at Derek expectantly. Derek was surprised at her casual defense of the pack but he didn’t question it and nodded his head in thanks.  

“Have you searched through the preserve yet?” she asked smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her skirt as she resolutely ignored her pouting boyfriend.

“Parts, but not all of it,” Derek admitted slowly. “We tracked their scent to an old abandoned homestead a ways in but lost it after that.”

“Yeah there wa--“ Isaac started but Derek cut him off with a sharp hand gesture and Isaac’s face fell as he looked down at his hands. Derek instantly felt guilty. He knew he needed to be gentler with Isaac given the boy’s history. Stiles had mentioned it one day during training and he refused to believe he could be scaring Isaac until he actually paid attention to the beta’s reactions. Isaac also seemed glum since the night at the warehouse and Derek couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Isaac,” he tried gently, happy when the boy was able to look him in the eye, “let’s deal with that later.” Isaac nodded and gave him a small smile, which Derek counted as a win.

“Was there something else?” Scott demanded, suddenly tuning in, “we have a right to know if there’s a threat.”

Derek rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer but Isaac jumped to his defense before he had a chance.

“If there was a threat Derek would have told you. We share information with our pack, unlike _some people_ ,” he shot back.

Scott blushed heavily and muttered, “I’m not part of your pack.”

“And whose fault is that?” Lydia asked with a raise of her eyebrows. Scott glared at her but slumped a little more in his chair.

“Anyway,” she continued with a flip of her hair, “is there a threat?”

“No,” Derek said firmly, “there was an odd scent, nothing I’d ever smelled before but nothing dangerous. I asked Peter to look into it,” he said giving Lydia an apologetic shrug. She nodded. She didn’t like Peter and didn’t want to be anywhere near him, but he had his uses.  

Derek was silent a moment as he took in the scene before him. Jackson didn’t want to be there, Scott didn’t even _want_ to be pack, Isaac was back to being timid and meek in front of him and he was missing two betas. Lydia was acting like pack, which Derek didn’t mind but she had only known about them for a few days so it wasn’t quite the same. He felt like he was standing in quicksand, one wrong move and they would all go under.  

“I was thinking that we should create a schedule for the summer,” Derek finally continued, “we should be training and looking for Erica and Boyd.”

He was pleased when all heads nodded in agreement, except for Jackson who scoffed, “training? Why do I need training?”

Before Derek could even move Isaac reached out and slapped Jackson upside the head and smirked, “that’s why.”

Jackson looked downright murderous and leaned forward as is to lunge at Isaac but Lydia put her hand on his arm and narrowed her eyes slightly and Jackson just slumped in his seat and continued to glower. Derek wanted to laugh at the obvious show of Jackson-is-whipped, but managed to contain himself. Scott, on the other hand, wasn’t so polite and busted up laughing.  

Jackson snarled at Scott but remained on the couch as Isaac started talking about possible places they could be searching. After the two calmed down Jackson went back to pretending he wasn’t there but Scott actually started listening and contributing ideas. Some good, some bad, but Derek was happy he was trying.

Lydia just watched from her place on the couch contributing in the form of a snort whenever one of the boys spouted something she thought was stupid. She was new to the whole supernatural thing, but she had always prided herself on the ability to adapt to any situation. She examined them closely as they talked, noting the subtle shifts and changes as the conversation moved from stiltedly from one search possibility to the next. It was obvious they didn’t know how to talk to each other, especially Scott and Derek. The amount of information she managed to weasel out of Jackson was nowhere near enough.  

By the end of it Derek was clearly frustrated and Scott was glowering at Isaac for refusing to listen to one of his ideas. They’d managed to agree on a relatively simple search pattern that wouldn’t draw any attention but they got absolutely nowhere with their training schedule. Jackson still didn’t want to participate, Scott seemed to vehemently disagree with Derek’s previous methods, whatever that meant and Isaac remained quiet through the entire exchange. Finally, when it looked like Scott and Derek might actually come to blows she spoke up.

“Why don’t you all train separately and then come together once a week to share ideas and methods? That way everyone gets some breathing room and there’s no possibility of accidentally on purpose maiming each other on a daily basis,” she ended sarcastically.

Scott narrowed his eyes at her but didn’t look entirely opposed to that idea, which Lydia suspected had more to do with all the free time he suddenly had for Allison than anything else. Derek just looked at her blankly for a moment before turning to Isaac who looked surprised. Isaac looked timid but nodded his head at Derek before the Alpha turned back to Lydia.

“It’s a good start,” he said finally, more resigned than anything else. Lydia smiled happily as the tension in the room dissipated somewhat. They discussed a few more things before Derek ended the meeting.

Scott disappeared as soon as he was able while Lydia took a minute to gather her things. She pulled a small notepad out and scribbled something down on it before she approached Derek. He was talking to Isaac quietly and they stopped as soon as she was standing in front of them. She flushed slightly but recovered quickly, determined to be involved now that she was privy to what was really going on.

“I just wanted to give you this,” she said while holding out the piece of paper with her phone number written on it. Derek raised his eyebrows in question as he reached for it. Lydia scoffed.

“We both know Jackson isn’t going to cooperate without some help, so I wanted you to have my number,” she stated firmly, “it’s also in case anything happens. We should be kept in the loop.”

Derek nodded, eyebrows still raised and Isaac smiled at her. She smiled back satisfied as she turned to where Jackson was waiting by the door grumbling.

Derek listened as they made their way down the stairs and out to Jackson’s Porsche and then as it roared away, a sure sign of Jackson’s frustration, which made Derek want to smile.

He settled for a small grin and reached out to ruffle Isaac’s hair as he passed him to walk towards the stairs. Isaac looked at him with wide eyes and Derek retracted his hand and opened his mouth to apologize, but Isaac preempted him.

“N-no, it’s ok, I like it,” he said with a furious blush, not meeting Derek’s eyes. Derek gave him a soft smile and watched the boy climb the stairs to his room, slowly starting to realize that Stiles was right.

He sighed. It was going to be a long summer.

~~~*~~~

It was three weeks into summer vacation before a member of the pack came by the house. Noah happened to be home and answered the door when Lydia knocked. He raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing. She felt flustered at that, but hid it as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Hi Sheriff Stillinski, is Stiles home?”

“He’s not available right now, want me to give him a message?” he responded coolly. It was odd, Lydia could hear the tv on and she knew Stiles would be recovered from a mild case of mono by now and she could hear voices coming from the backyard.

“Could you give him these?” she held up a small box of specialty cupcakes from the bakery on Main Street, “he did something special for me a few weeks ago and I haven’t been able to thank him properly.”

“I’ll pass them along, Lydia,” The Sheriff said confused but with a brittle smile.

“Thank you,” she replied, handing them over. She started walking back down the drive towards her car but she heard laughter coming from the backyard and her curiosity got the better of her. She walked slowly along the side of the house and peeked around the edge of the back porch.

Stiles was there, curled up in a chair with what she could only assume was a cup of coffee and he was talking to two men. One she recognized immediately as Danny, Jackson’s supposed best friend, although they hadn’t been talking much lately.

The other she didn’t know. He looked around Derek’s age. He was laughing at something Stiles said and Danny was grinning. Stiles back was to her so she couldn’t see his expression. She did notice that his shirt seemed bulky and the long sleeves seemed too warm for the summer weather.

 She pulled her calculating gaze from Stiles to the man she didn’t recognize. It took her a moment to realize, but the man was _gorgeous_. He was sitting, but if he stood up she was sure he would be tall, taller than Derek even. He looked lean but well muscled with a jaw of granite. His hair was inky black and swept back casually.

Danny noticed her suddenly and his eyes hardened. He stood up abruptly and motioned to Stiles that they should go inside. Stiles shrugged but didn’t question it. Then the new guy caught sight of her too and she swore his eyes flashed for a second before he disappeared into the house behind Danny and Stiles. She squeaked and ran back to her car. She wanted to pull out her phone and call Derek but she decided against it.  

She didn’t understand it and no one dared ask Derek about it yet. He had been extra grumpy and growly the past few weeks since the Kanima incident and Lydia couldn’t help but think that it had something to do with Stiles, or lack thereof. She was puzzled over the reaction she got from Danny as well, like she had done something wrong. She decided to chalk it up to Jackson being as asshole, which was probably accurate. She wondered about the new guy, though. Must be a friend of the family or something, she thought. Stiles never warmed up to strangers that quickly. Also, she realized belatedly, the man looked an awful lot like Derek.

~~~*~~~

“I think it’s time we started some of your training,” Raph said the next morning over coffee and breakfast. “Most of your wounds have healed enough and I want you to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what?” Stiles asked around a mouthful of bacon. Danny entered the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting at the table with them.

“For anything, really,” Raph hedged, “but Beacon Hills seems to be a hotspot for supernatural activity and now that we know what you are it won’t take long for people to come searching.” Seeing a member of Derek’s pack the day before had reminded Raphael that they only had a limited amount of time before creatures, good and bad, tried to seek Stiles out.

“Can’t we just, I don’t know, not tell anyone?” Stiles mumbled quietly, fiddling with the bacon left on his plate.

Danny snorted, choking on his coffee, “not the way it works, dude.”

Raph agreed solemnly, “creatures and human with a connection to the supernatural will be able to feel the presence of a powerful magical being. They may not be able to discern who it is right away, or where you are, but they will be able to feel your magic, in a sense.”

“Kind of like how before lightening strikes you feel that prickle over your skin, right?” Danny asked, turning to Raphael, who nodded.  

“Fantastic! I’m a lightening rod!” Stiles groaned sarcastically, dropping his head onto the table with a loud thunk. Raphael had to bite back a smile and Danny roared with laughter. Stiles was better than he could have hoped for. He was eager to learn but not power hungry and wanted to protect his family and friends more than anything. Raphael smiled. Not all Watchers were so lucky.

“Wait,” Stiles looked up and paled suddenly, “does that means the pack….” he trailed off, unable to even finish the sentence. Danny reached out and grabbed his hand and Stiles gave him a weak smile.

“I’m sure they can sense something, but they won’t be able to pick up on it yet,” Raph replied gently. Danny and Stiles both looked relieved.

Other than telling them he wasn’t pack Stiles had yet to share exactly what happened during his fallout with Derek. Raphael didn’t really mind as long as Stiles wasn’t putting himself in danger for them anymore, but Danny and Noah were dying for details. Danny figured Stiles was refusing to tell them because Noah was likely to shoot Derek, then again he would probably punch Jackson in the throat, so maybe it was better they didn’t know.

“In time you’ll be able to learn how to turn it on and off. So, theoretically, you could get to the point where they wouldn’t be able to sense you at all,” Raph said thoughtfully as Stiles nodded.

“We’ll start small, just getting you to sense the magic inside you is going to be a challenge since your entire being is rooted in logic and order,” the man continued as he got up and moved toward the sink to take care of his dishes.

“I don’t know,” Stiles snickered, “werewolves pretty much defy all logic I know of.” Danny gave a short laugh and nodded in agreement. Raph smiled at them, it was good to see the snark in Stiles that Noah and Danny kept referring to.

“But you research and plan yes?” Stiles made a grunt of agreement.

“When you do those things you develop a pattern. You expect that if you open a book the information you need to be in it, that sort of thing. Magic isn’t always that simple,” Raph said sagely, motioning them towards the backyard. Stiles sighed but abandoned his coffee and snagged another piece of bacon as the boys followed Raph onto the porch.

~~~*~~~

Stiles was sitting cross-legged in the backyard and Raphael had to bite back a grin as he watched the boy try not to fidget from his position on the porch. Stiles training had been progressing rapidly. Just as Raphael had predicted Stiles was powerful. It was getting him to focus long enough to tap into his power fully that seemed to be the biggest obstacle. So far they had just been going over the basics like, how his magic worked and what it really meant to be a mage. 

They started small with Raph just helping Stiles feel the magic swirling inside him. It took a few tries because he was nervous but eventually he was able to do it. Danny asked his to describe what it felt like and Stiles faltered. It was almost like sunshine singing through his veins, it was warm and safe, happy. Stiles opened his eyes and blushed when he saw that Danny and Raph were staring at him with wide grins splitting their faces and he felt dumb. They both assured him it was exactly the opposite.

To help temper the effects of his power Raphael also made Stiles do physical training like running and a blended form of martial arts that he’d concocted over the years. Stiles had complained the first few days that he didn’t need it but then he’d almost blown up a tree Danny happened to be standing next to and Raphael hadn’t heard a single complaint since. He was amazed at how Stiles’ desire to protect strengthened his magic. Raphael was convinced that Stiles inability to control the flow and direction of his magic was rooted in his inability to trust anyone right now. He had lost his best friend and almost his entire support system in one night and that had to take a toll. He also had a sneaking suspicion about bonds tying him to his pack. He couldn’t sense anything about them within Stiles magic despite the fact that it had been activated in order to save several of them. Whether the bonds were broken or suppressed he didn’t know, but neither was a god thing for Stiles.

Raphael almost snorted when he was Stiles fingers start to twitch.

“Stiles,” he called softly knowing the boy would hear him. Stiles let out a very manly squeak,turned too quickly towards him and toppled over.

“The hell Raph?!” he sputtered indignantly while trying to right himself. Raphael snorted as he advanced across the yard.

“I see your meditation is going well,” Stiles stuck out his tongue. Raph chuckled at him as he watched Stiles settle back into his mangled lotus position.

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the magic running through his veins. He felt the electricity thrumming through his senses. He felt it swirling through him, protecting him. He let it wrap him in a cocoon of safety and promise. As quickly as is started it sputtered out and Stiles groaned in annoyance. Why couldn’t he control it?!

“Alright Stiles, I want you to close your eyes and try to feel the magic under your skin,” Raph started as he sat down in the soft grass next to him pulling up one knee and tucking his other leg around it to get comfortable.

Stiles groaned in frustration but closed his eyes and took another deep breath to help him concentrate. He tried to focus on the feeling of warmth and he let out a pleased sigh when he found it. He followed it through his body as it twisted and turned with his limbs slowly relaxing into it.

Raph leaned back on one arm and rested the other on his knee as he watched the boy’s body relax by degrees. Stiles seemed to have better focus and control when he was around and that worried Raph a bit. Their first meeting was emotionally volatile and _definitely_ not what a Watcher would consider standard protocol. Raph grinned to himself, none of this was normal though, the situation, the mage, nothing, so he took comfort knowing that he was doing the best he could and doing what he felt was best for Stiles.

He watched the sunlight glance off the boy’s hair as the slight breeze ruffled the somewhat longer hairs on his head. Stiles continued to surprise him. There was so much passion and life inside him but Raph knew he’d been keeping it tightly leashed since the night he got hurt, like he was afraid someone would notice and try to take it away, which, Raph reasoned, is exactly what the hunters attempted to do so it was understandable. It still made his blood boil, what they did to his mage and he hoped that he would cross them before it was all over. His fingers sparked at the thought.

Stiles jolted, reacting to Raphael’s emotions but he didn’t come out of his trance. Raph took several deep breaths to calm himself, he couldn’t get on Stiles case for losing control if he couldn’t handle it himself. The sparks caught him off guard though, his magic was purely for protection of his mage, he couldn’t use it against others. His connection to Stiles was strong, which was a good thing but from what he knew about Stiles, everything the boy did was intense. Raph had seen the appreciative glances Stiles shot his way when he thought no one was looking and there had been one or two lingering touches during their training sessions. He was afraid what that might mean for their teacher-student relationship.  

Not that he didn’t crave affection and touch, especially after spending so long in the Watcher’s Tower after the death of his first mage, but like he said, Stiles was intense. Raph wasn’t sure Stiles understood what would happen when he came fully into his powers. Danny knew, perhaps he could enlist his help in talking to Stiles about it.

The afternoon light had begun to fade into evening by the time Stiles came out of his magic trance. He was smiling. He had spent all that time playing with the magic, calling it to his will and learning to understand it. He felt better and more in control after these sessions and Stiles knew it set Raphael’s mind at ease. Raph helped him up and they walked back into the house, both smiling now.

~~~*~~~

The next few weeks continued in the same fashion. Stiles would get up and start the day with a run gradually adding speed and distance. Raph went running with him a few days a week but he told Stiles that it was important that he ran alone too so he could get used to being alone with his thoughts and his magic. After the incident with the hunters Noah was reluctant to let Stiles go out running alone, especially since Gerard had slipped away after that night in the warehouse, but Raphael assured him that if Stiles was ever in any danger he would be able to find him within moments and Danny often met Stiles on his run as well. That went a long way towards soothing the Sheriff’s nerves. Well, that and the bacon bribes Stiles had started giving him once a week.

Danny tried to make a habit of staying at the Stillinski’s several nights a week whenever he wasn't busy with his Aunt and joined Stiles for his morning run whenever possible. He ignored every attempt from Jackson to talk or hang out.

His attitude worried Stiles a bit, he didn’t want Danny to ignore his other friends in favor of being cooped up in the house with him. When he gathered the courage to express his concerns Danny had just smacked him lightly on the back of the head and smiled, assuring him that he was ignoring Jackson because of Jackson, not Stiles. Stiles bit his lip and accepted his words but Danny could tell it bothered him.

He knew Stiles was still reeling from losing the pack, basically his entire circle of friends, in one go and he was still being cautious with Danny’s offer of friendship. In fact, those were almost the exact words Raph used when he and Noah and Danny talked about it when Stiles was out for a solo run. So, over the next few days Danny subtly made an effort to assuage Stiles’ anxieties by talking about the future. School, college plans, anything that would let Stiles know he was in this friendship for the long haul.

His efforts must have paid off because after about a week of it when he was coming back to the Stillinski house after actually spending a few days at home filling in his Aunt about everything that had been happening that he couldn’t over text he entered the house, Noah gave him a key, and saw an excited Stiles practically bouncing up and down on the couch. Apparently there was a new Marvel movie coming out in a month and Stiles was already making ‘epic movie premier day plans.’ He rambled on about going to see the midnight showing and how they needed to re-watch the others movies to make sure they were caught up. Danny was a bit stunned. He looked over and saw the Sheriff beaming at him, eyes flicking between him and Stiles and Danny realized that Stiles was actually making plans with him, _future_ plans, something he had avoided doing thus far and Danny couldn’t help but grin widely as he plopped down next to Stiles on the couch and listened to him talk animatedly.

Once he calmed down a bit Danny suggested they start watching the movies and order pizza. Stiles and the Sheriff agreed enthusiastically while Raph made a face but nodded his consent once they all agreed to have some sort of vegetable on every pizzas.

They putzed around grabbing drinks and paper plates and sat down to start the movie after the pizza was delivered. Stiles was happily stuffing his face and watching things explode while Danny, Raph and Noah went back and forth between watching Stiles and the movie. They all radiated happiness to see the spark in Stiles eye after everything that happened.

By the time the movie was over Stiles had fallen asleep on Raph’s shoulder. As the Sheriff and Danny cleaned up the evidence of their pizza party Raph gently shifted Stiles onto the arm of the couch and settled a blanket over him. Danny went to crash in Stiles room and Noah and Raphael went to their respective rooms.

As the moon rose over the preserve and the warm summer breeze blew softly through the trees all was quiet. Unfortunately, in Beacon Hills, nothing stays quiet for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The first in what is hopefully a long line of much longer chapters! Although, the longer they are the more time they take me to write, so be patient!!! 
> 
> XOXOXO
> 
> ........... did you like my cliff hanger??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!!!
> 
> As promised I deleted what I had previously and I'm adding the entire chapter now. I'm so sorry it also deleted all of your wonderful comments and encouragement!! Please comment again and let me know what you think!! Thank you all for sticking with it!
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO

Stiles scowled at Danny, who was leaning triumphantly against a tree in the clearing they’d agreed to race to as he collapsed at the base of another. They were both dripping sweat as the afternoon sun beat down through the trees of the preserve. They had just completed a full circuit of the course Raph laid out at the beginning of the summer and this was only the second time Stiles had been able to finish it without stopping and the first without throwing up. He wanted to do a victory dance, but his legs felt like jelly.

As if reading his mind, Danny shoved off his tree, walked over and hauled Stiles from his spot on the ground so they could stretch a bit before heading back to the house. As they stretched Danny couldn’t help but admire the lean muscle that had started to appear all over Stiles. It was amazing what a solid month of motivation and routine, with a little magical assistance, could do for the human body. Since Stiles finished healing Raph had been making him run more and more everyday along with the martial arts training and the results were indisputable, and the magic, Danny supposed. Stiles’ chest was defined; his arms strong and he even had the beginning of an eight pack forming. Danny had laughed obnoxiously when he walked in on Stiles flexing in the bathroom mirror. The resulting chase and tackle had been satisfying until Noah dad started complaining about the dent they’d managed to leave on the stairs.

They started back towards the house walking in companionable silence, occasionally knocking their shoulders together. Danny loved how absorbed Stiles seemed to get out here. He loved to skim his fingers over trees and plants, almost as if he could feel them.

 Stiles had come to love the forest. Raph had taught him about connecting to the land to help steady his magic. Well, to be fair, Stiles already had a connection with the land, which was obvious every time his magic responded to it. No one could quite figure out why, but they decided to just roll with it. Stiles was advanced enough that he had started feeling the energy and natural magic that flowed through the trees. The connection became a constant thrum in the back of his mind, familiar and comforting. He felt another connection, one nothing like Raph ha told him he should be feeling. He was tempted to ask about it, but it wasn’t affecting him or his training, so he decided not to worry about it for now.

Stiles and Danny emerged from the trees and moved towards the house. Raph and his father were sitting on the porch engaged in what looked like an intense conversation. They stopped as soon as they noticed the boys coming towards them. Another thing Stiles was choosing to ignore. There had been several of those conversations that had cut off abruptly whenever he entered a room. He looked over at Danny, who shrugged, so Stiles let it go.

Everything had been quiet lately, and Stiles was trying to enjoy the feeling instead of sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was worried about Gerard and the hunter’s. There had been absolutely no news of them, which made Stiles more than uneasy. Quiet from a man like Gerard was never a good thing, but Stiles took comfort knowing that he was doing everything he could to make sure he would never be defenseless again.

The past few weeks had been tough, but Stiles had never felt better. His magical education was progressing rapidly and he would never get enough of the sweeping feeling of satisfaction when Raph gave what Stiles was calling his ‘congratulations you didn’t blow anything up’ smile. His relationship with his dad had never been stronger, either. Now that the Sheriff was caught up, it was easier for the two of them to talk. Not just about the supernatural either, about everything. They cleared the air about that night in the woods when Scott got bit, and they both got emotional when Noah told Stiles how proud of him he was for helping Scott.

Stiles felt… good, healthy, both emotionally and physically. It was an amazing feeling, his body and mind felt light. He no longer needed to worry about having a lie or excuse ready as soon as he got out of bed and it was liberating. It made him sad that he was seemingly embarking on a new chapter of his life without Scott. That was another thing he talked to his dad about. Scott. A week ago Stiles had been working with Raph on a small fire spell and it quickly got out of control. He just barely managed to contain it before it took out a tree. Stiles knew that before this was over he would owe the forest a complete cleansing ritual.   

Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel about Raphael. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to the man, hell who wouldn’t be? But he also knew that Raph wouldn’t be around forever.

Setti had given him a book on Watchers and their mages. Eventually when training was complete the Watcher would help their mage complete their final ascension, which essentially involved dissolving their power into their mage. Stiles wasn’t sure what exactly the ‘dissolving’ entailed and both Raph and Setti had been surprisingly tight lipped on the subject, claiming he had to wait. Stiles had pouted, heavily, but agreed.

This week they were concentrating on protection spells and runes along with the typical everyday running and fighting practice and Stiles was exhausted. He had managed to make a small set of runes to protect his dad’s police cruiser and they worked fairly well. He just needed to work up to bigger things, like the house. According to Raph metal was easier to imbue with magic because the raw material was already worked over and warped, which made sense, he supposed.

Setti, the goddess that she was, let Stiles practice on the windows and walls of her shop after closing hours. According to Raph his magic felt more settled in the shop than anywhere else since the healing power had guided him there after that night. Stiles was sure he looked like a freak to anyone passing by, a boy sitting directly in front of the windows of the store, waving his hands like a loon but he kept trying, for _four freaking days._

Tonight was quiet and the world seemed to move like molasses in winter as Stiles closed his eyes to concentrate on the anti-shatter rune he was attempting to place on the window. Raph had taken up permanent residence in a chair off to the side, while Danny usually worked quietly cleaning and organizing things around the place while Stiles labored.

Stiles would never understand how he got so lucky. Raph was an incredible teacher and Danny was the best friend he’d had in a long time. Danny was learning just as much as Stiles, even if he only had small bits of magic he could use. They concocted potions and spells in the back of the shop, giggling and cackling with glee, much to Setti’s continued dismay. Stiles felt close to Setti and Danny, almost like he was part of a family again, which made him feel equal parts happy and guilty. It wasn’t like he didn’t think of him and his dad as a family, but it wasn’t the same.

Raph… well, Stiles still wasn’t entirely sure what to do about him. Sometimes it seemed that the attraction was mutual and he wouldn’t freak out with disgust if Stiles jumped him, and other times he just seemed like the aloof big brother with his you’re-special-because-I’m-sharing-my-knowledge-with-you attitude. Either way, though, he was so sweet and nice to Stiles, and Danny, and well, everyone. It was damn well disconcerting.

Stiles knew he had one of those polarizing personalities, people either loved him or hated him, there really wasn’t much in-between. He shuddered as his mind wandered towards thoughts of Derek and his pack and he felt Raph’s disapproving glare without even needing to turn his head. He sighed mentally, straightened his spine and returned to the shatter rune with renewed vigor. Different types of protection runes were next on the list and Stiles was anxious to get to those so he could make sure his dad and Danny were safe, but he had to master the low level ones first.

The rune itself wasn’t complex, all Stiles had to do to make it work was cast some of his magic into it to set it. Stiles had been concerned about it at first, thinking that the magic he pushed into any runes he made would slowly chip away at his magic over time. Raph had just chuckled and explained that his magic would regenerate. In fact, his exact words were ‘you’re stuck with it, kid’. Stiles smiled at the memory.

 Suddenly, under his hand the glass started to glow and burn and Stiles yanked his hand away with a sharp cry. Raph was at his side in an instant with Danny close behind.

“What happened?!” he demanded.

“I-I’m not sure,” Stiles answered honestly as Danny knelt down next to him and reached for his hand. Danny clucked at him.

“Just a small burn, I’ll go get a towel,” he said succinctly as he stood up. Stiles turned back to Raph, who eyed him critically and waved his hand in front of the glass. He inhaled sharply. Stiles turned to look at the section of glass where his hand had been. There was a rune there, but it looked nothing like the shatter rune he was supposed to cast.

“Stiles, what were you thinking about when you made this?” Raph asked almost reverently.

“Um, I was thinking about the shatter rune and how I wanted to get it right so I could move on to the protection rune?” Stiles cringed, expecting a blistering lecture on not paying attention.

“What else?” Raph pressed impatiently. Stiles thought for a moment while Danny pressed a cool cloth to the already healing burn on his palm.

“Well I was thinking about our conversation about my magic, and how happy I was that I would be able to protect my family without it taking away bits and pieces of it,” he hesitated. “Did I mess it up?”

“Stiles,” Raph started, and Stiles cringed closer to Danny, waiting for the proverbial axe to fall, “this is so far from wrong, this is… amazing,” Raph finished with a blinding smile. Stiles felt his mouth drop open.

“Why? What did he do? Did he make the anti-shatter rune?” Danny questioned eagerly. Stiles hissed when Danny pressed the cloth down on his hand a little too hard. Danny gave him an apologetic look and Stiles just smiled fondly.

Danny was almost more enthusiastic about Stiles’ magic than Stiles was. Setti could do small things, like encourage plants to grow and spell herbs and potions, but Danny was even more limited. He was able to use the plants and herbs that were enchanted but he had no physical magic of his own.   

“No,” Raph answered, turning to look at the two boys.  They exchanged a confused look.

“It’s not a single rune,” Raph continued, ignoring their confusion. “He somehow combined a shatter and a protection rune.” The Watcher finished with a whisper.

“He _combined_ them?!?” Danny gaped. Stiles looked worriedly between Raph and Danny.

“Is there something wrong with it?”

“No Stiles, you’re magic works on belief, like we talked about before, with a grounding in the physical environment,” Raph started to elaborate.

“Like nature?” Stiles questioned.

 “Exactly! All magic does to an extent, people have to believe in something like that for it to work and they need some sort of anchor to the world around them. It’s different for each user, for you its nature because of the circumstances of your awakening.”

“Sort of like the werewolves? They need something or someone to help ground them during the shift?” Stiles said slowly. Raph hesitated, looking at Danny.

“It doesn’t ever need to be a person, Stiles,” Danny said gently. Stiles nodded tightly and turned back to the window.

“So I created a rune?” he asked after a few seconds, reaching his fingers out to trace the edges of the design.

“No one can _create_ runes, they can be altered, but only by the purest souls and the intent remains the same,” Raph said carefully, fingers reaching out to still Stiles’. Raph could tell the boy was perturbed by what he’d done, but he couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason.

“So… I’m powerful?”

“Yes, Stiles, you are extremely powerful.” Stiles looked over at Danny, who was positively beaming at him. Stiles looked at the rune, tracing it lightly with his fingertips. He could feel the power in it, simmering beneath the surface. To him it felt safe and he could feel his magic bubbling with the need to protect.

“Raph?” Stiles whispered, looking down at his hands.

“Hmm?” Raph responded, focused on testing the runes he created.

“What would it take to place multiple runes?” Raph turned slowly to look at him.

“How many?” Stiles did a quick mental tally.

“Maybe six or seven?” Stiles responded hesitantly. Raph stared at him for a few moments. Long enough to make Stiles squirm under the scrutiny.

“It would be taxing for you to do so many at once, especially when you’re still so new at it,” Raph started, quickly clarifying when he saw Stiles’ face fall, “if you’re careful and don’t overdo it, then I’m sure you can use the practice.”

Stiles gave him a blinding smile and Stiles’ heart skipped a beat at the one he received in return. Danny rolled his eyes at them.  

“What do you want to ward?” Danny asked curiously, also still melting slightly from that smile. Stiles’ smile fell at the question. He looked down at his hands again, wringing them nervously.

“The pack’s houses?” he responded uncertainly, so quiet Danny could barely hear him. Danny sucked in a breath his heart breaking. Even after everything that happened, all Stiles wanted was to protect his friends. Danny had no doubt that Stiles still thought of them as friends on some level and he would do anything to protect them. Especially Scott and Derek, who, coincidentally, did the most damage.

Raph sighed. He figured that’s where this was going. That pack didn’t deserve Stiles.

“Are you sure?” he asked, reaching out to put his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles nodded.

“Just because they don’t want me around anymore doesn’t mean I don’t want them to be safe,” he whispered. Danny and Raph exchanged a look.

They definitely didn’t deserve him.  

~~~*~~~

No one was more surprised than Stiles when he suddenly decided that he wanted to place runes on all the houses and cars of his former friends. He was so excited that he had been able to recreate the runes from the shop on other surfaces that he let his dad have bacon and a rare burger for dinner. The man had raised his brows but didn’t question the enthusiasm from his son, or the bacon.

Stiles spent the next several days practicing on the Jeep, using a somewhat disgruntled Danny as his test subject to see whether or not he would be able to touch the car. Standing in front of the jeep he raised his hands and concentrated on projecting the same feelings he had in the shop out towards the jeep. He wanted to try and cover the entire thing with the essence of the protection rune. It seemed to work, but after a few minutes Stiles started to wobble. Danny caught him before he had a chance to hit the concrete. His head was pounding and his vision blurred.

It took some time for Stiles to come back to himself, but when he did it was to a fresh pizza and blistering lecture from Raph about energy intake and balance and judgy eyebrows from his dad and Danny.  He continued shoving gooey cheesy goodness in his face nodding and making noises of affirmation at the appropriate times. He hated getting lectures from Raph. It was one part parental guilt and two parts confusing intensity.

He had been mortified the first time Raph was so stern with him. He had been somewhat ashamed, sure, but he was mostly turned on. It was _not_ a good time to pop a boner.

The next day he went back to touching the windows of his beloved jeep and unsurprisingly the spell worked just fine and Stiles barely felt the fluctuation in his energy levels. After that he felt confident enough to move onto bigger things.

His dad’s house was first because it was the easiest and closest. Stiles poured all the love and protection he could feel for his father into the runes placed strategically around the outside of the house and chewed his lip nervously while Raph tested them over the windows and doors while Danny and the Sheriff watched beside him. Raph grinned at him when he tested the last one, no one who wasn’t given express permission could even get within ten feet of the front door.

Satisfied that the runes were doing what they were meant to, he started making a plan for all the others’ houses. He wanted to get them done in one night, so the next evening just after dark he drug a reluctant Raph and an eager Danny out the door with him.

He kept it a bit simpler for Scott’s house. Melissa’s car was in the driveway, but Stiles knew Scott wasn’t home. The love he still felt for his brother flowed through him as he set the symbols and he couldn’t control the tears that sprung to his eyes that Scott hadn’t tried to call or see him since that night. Eyes glassy, Stiles’ memories of all the summer days and winter nights, all the play fights and video game marathons flooded through him.

Danny and Raph exchanged a glance over his head when his magic pulsed and they were able to feel hurt washing though him. They could see the shimmer of magic washing over the house from where Stiles was touching, but it kept going. They jumped back as the shimmer pooled out over the driveway and the car.

By the time Stiles put his hands down the whole property was protected. He turned to where Danny and Raph were standing, both smiling softly at him. A deep blush stole up his cheeks.

“I, uh, didn’t mean for it to be that intense,” Stiles mumbled, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Your magic runs on belief and will. The wolf will be safe.” Raph smiled at him, eyes bright with emotion. Stiles ducked his head in embarrassment. Danny slung his arm around his shoulder in comfort.

“Where to next oh powerful mage,” he questioned mockingly to cut some of the tension. Stiles appreciated the gesture.

“Lydia,” he stated succinctly, gesturing in the opposite direction.

One by one Stiles made his way through the pack’s homes, protecting their houses and cars. After Scott’s house, extending the area of protection was easy, so Stiles did as much as he could until he started feeling woozy. He even did Erica’s and Boyd’s, just to be thorough.

When it came time to do the loft, Stiles suggested the park a couple of blocks away and walk so Derek wouldn’t get suspicious. When they parked and walked over Stiles took a moment and stared up at the building. He figured he could project his magic from the ground floor, instead of walking up and actually touching the door to the loft. He couldn’t risk Derek hearing him that close.

He moved to the side and reached out, laying his hand over the exposed brick. He pushed his magic into the well worn surface, willing it to repel unwanted visitors and keep whatever wolves were in it safe. He could feel when the magic reached Derek, a small jolt shot up his spine. He could feel him moving around softly. Surprisingly, he could feel Peter too. He was glad Sourwolf had someone with him, even if was creepy Peter.

He turned away and stumbled a bit when he felt his magic pulse inside him. Both Raph and Danny reached out, but he waved them off. He had to finish. He straightened and squared his shoulders.

Now that the pack was protected, all that was left was the Argent house.

~~~*~~~

Stiles felt his chest tighten as the house came into view. He eyed the pathway he’d taken from the woods when he came back to clean up and steal that car. He had a fleeting thought about whether or not the car ever made it back to its owner. He honestly didn’t care. Danny pulled over a hundred yards from the driveway.

“Are you sure about this?” Danny asked softly. Stiles nodded absently, rubbing his hand over his chest.

“And we’re sure they’re not home?” Raph demanded, peering out the back window like he was expecting the hunters to pop out of the shadows.

“I’m positive. I hacked into Chris’s computer after Stiles said he wanted to do this. They’re still in France until the end of the summer,” Danny said shaking his head. Stiles sighed, Danny knew him so well.

Stiles was glad Chris pulled Allison away from all the Beacon Hills drama, but at the same time he was also helping her escape the consequences of her actions. He snorted quietly. Did hunters ever have to face the things they did? The people they left behind in the wake of their senseless destruction? He doubted it.

“Stiles? Are you ok?” Raph questioned from beside him. Stiles started. He hadn’t even noticed Danny and Raph getting out of the car. Stiles scrubbed his hands over his face and the tightness in his chest increased. His magic was weak.

“Yeah,” he responded shortly swinging his legs out onto the sidewalk.

The house loomed in front of the trio, tall and dark as they approached. Stiles’ breath quickened and he felt a phantom pain in his shoulder. He reached up to grip it with a gasp. Raph was instantly at his side, pressing into his space.

“It’s your magic,” he murmured, pressing a hand against his shoulder blade. “It’s responding to your memories of this place.” He added sympathetically. Stiles’ hand flew out to grip Raph’s shirt as his breaths shortened. God he hated being here. He hated the fact that Scott had to fall in love with the granddaughter of a homicidal werewolf-hating maniac. He hated the fact that Erica and Boyd were still missing, he hated the look on Derek’s face that night at the warehouse and he _especially_ hated that he still felt a responsibility to protect his former best friend’s first love. He cursed the day Scott lent Allison that stupid pen.

Stiles gritted his teeth and kept moving forward, shrugging Raph’s hand from where it had settled on his upper arm. He saw Danny and Raph look at each other out of the corner of his eye, no doubt lamenting his stubbornness and he almost chuckled. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

When they got close enough Stiles closed his eyes and let his magic reach out and wrap around each of them, almost like a caress, masking their presence from the top of the line security system Danny told them about earlier that day. Sometimes Stiles was in awe of the teenager’s abilities. When he told him that exact thing Danny had flushed a pretty shade of pink and Stiles couldn’t wait to tease him about it later.

Stiles shook himself slightly. Back to the task at hand.

A half hour later Stiles was dripping with sweat and the tightness in his chest had increase tenfold. Raph was giving him disapproving glances but it was finally finished. The runes were different than the others because he wasn’t sure about people coming and going from the house. Anyone who wished to harm Chris or Allison wouldn’t be able to break in or hurt them as long as they stayed inside. He didn’t have enough magic left to do the whole property, but he figured he was giving them more than they deserved, so he didn’t really feel bad.

He back to where Raph and Danny were waiting, his legs wobbling. He stumbled again and dropped to his knees. He felt hands on his shoulders turning him. He looked up blearily at Raph’s terrified face. Danny’s mouth was moving next to him but Stiles couldn’t hear the words. He closed his eyes and sank gratefully into the black.

~~~*~~~

When Stiles woke, it was to the sensation of someone running their hands through his hair softly. He relaxed into it, content to just lie there for a little while longer.

“Stiles? I know you’re awake.” Raph’s voice was irritated but gentle. Stiles had the thought that only Raph would be able to combine the two. He grudgingly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Raph’s stomach.

Stiles couldn’t stop the blush that heated his cheeks. He was lying on the couch with his head in Raph’s lap! He turned so he could sit up without the possibility of coming face-to-face with Raph’s junk. He was in enough trouble without adding that to the list.

He sat up gingerly, his hand moving to his forehead when he felt a spike of pain. Raph guided him until he was stable and reached out for the glass of water he apparently had waiting. He handed it to Stiles, who grunted his thanks as he gulped it down. When he was finished he set it back on the table. Raph remained conspicuously silent.

“What happened?”  Stiles finally asked to break the silence.

“Danny and I brought you home and put you on the couch, then Danny had to go. He was quite distressed about leaving before you woke up but his Aunt needed him.” Stiles flinched at the disapproving tone.

Stiles fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Stiles…” Raph started.

“I know!” Stiles snapped, jumping off the couch. He snatched the cup off the coffee table and headed into the kitchen to refill it. Raph followed him silently. Stiles leaned over the sink to turn the water on and once the glass was full he gulped it down again.

“I know I used to much magic, ok?” He growled at Raph finally looking at him.

“If you knew why did you do it?” Raph snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

I had to protect them!” Stiles yelled back. Why didn’t Raph understand that? He had to protect them!

“I know you want to protect everyone Stiles!” Raph exploded. “But I don’t give a shit about everyone, I only want to protect you!”

Stiles gaped at him. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Raph curse before. Raph huffed and stormed passed him and out the back door. Oops. He had said that out loud. Curse his lack of brain to mouth filter! He shot out the door after his teacher. He followed him down their well worm path into the woods.

He found the man standing in a clearing lit by moonlight, staring up at the sky. He made no effort to conceal his presence as he stepped up behind him. Raph didn’t move or turn.

“You want to protect me?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Of course, it’s my job!” Raph snapped, still not turning around. Stiles swallowed thickly.

“Just your job?” Stiles was proud of how even his voice sounded.

Raph visibly tensed. His hands scrubbed over his face. He finally turned to face his young charge.

“No.” He sounded defeated. Stiles opened his mouth to respond, but Raph barreled on.

“When I realized that I had left you in the woods, god, I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you!” Raph’s voice trembled. “I need to protect you, your magic is vulnerable, Stiles, your _heart_ is vulnerable!” He cried. Stiles cautiously stepped closer. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Who’s protecting your heart?” Raph’s breath hitched at the question. Stiles knew from the book on Watchers that Setti loaned him that it wasn’t uncommon for there to be relationships between Watchers and the mages they were drawn to. He still didn’t really understand why, it had been a long chapter and he’d gotten distracted.   

He decided it was worth the chance. He moved until he could feel Raph’s heat and slowly reached out a hand to cup his cheek.

“Raph?” It was as much a question as a plea and Stiles knew the moment Raph lost his battle for control. Their lips met harshly, weeks of pent up desire fueling their need to touch and be touched.

They continued to kiss and everything else just fell away. All that remained was heat and passion as Stiles licked his way into Raph’s mouth. Stiles suddenly found himself turned around and backed into the nearest tree. The sudden display of strength made Stiles desperate to touch as much of Raph as he could. He ran his hands under the man’s shirt to grip the taut muscles of his back and Raph groaned softly.

They sunk to the forest floor in a tangle of limbs and lips, tasting and touching each other eagerly. After some time, Raph pulled back to observe the boy in his arms. Stiles’ pupils were blown wide and his lips bitten and red. It was a beautiful sight. Stiles leaned forward, chasing his lips and Raph chuckled.

“We have time, sweet boy.” He whispered. Stiles nodded, eyes heavy lidded.

Raph pulled Stiles close. They laid in the moonlight, wrapped up in the feeling of being in each other’s arms. The breeze was soft and warm as it skated over the pair. Stiles was still tired from expending so much energy and drifted to sleep quickly.

Raph continued to stare at the boy in his arms and Raph thought back to the conversation he had with Noah. Stiles was powerful, more so than any mage he had even heard of. It wouldn’t take long for all manner of creatures to come looking for him.

He were so consumed by the mage in his arms, the air around them still crackling with electricity, that he didn’t notice the flaring green eyes watching them from the darkness.

~~~*~~~

When Raph awoke, the sunlight was just barely peeking through the canopy of the trees. He groaned internally. Luckily Noah was on the night shift otherwise he would probably murder them both. He sat up and looked around.

The woods were quiet around him. Deathly quiet.

Stiles was gone.


End file.
